Tief im Dunkel der Nacht
by Atiana Gray
Summary: Nachts geschehen im Verbotenen Wald mysteriöse Dinge. OneShot mit SS/HG


Tief im Dunkel der Nacht

_Disclaimer:_

_Mir gehört nichts, nur die Handlung. Ort und Personen gehören allein J.. Ich verdiene nichts mit der Story und schreibe sie nur zum persönlichen Vergnügen.__Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen FF's sind nicht beabsichtigt und sollte jemand schon einmal vor mir so einen One-Shot geschrieben haben, bitte ich ihn, sich bei mir zu melden._ _(Da war es auch schon passiert: Jinkizu hat – vor mir- einen OneShot mit ziemlich exakt der selben Storyline geschrieben. Ich möchte hier darauf hinweisen, dass ich die Story erst gelesen habe, NACHDEM ich meinen OneShot geschrieben hab und ich nicht darauf aus bin, ihre Idee abzukupfern. Lest ihren Oneshot – er ist wirklich gut. Ärgerlich, dass sowas direkt beim ersten Upload passiert.)_

_Es ist mein erster One-Shot und mein erster Upload auf überhaupt. Seid milde, aber bitte, bitte gebt mir Rückmeldung :D Ich hab ein paar größere Stories in Arbeit, aber ich muss mich erstmal trauen, sie einzustellen!_

Sie kauerte regungslos hinter einem Busch, tief im Verbotenen Wald. Es war dunkel hier, um nicht zu sagen: Stockfinster. Trotz dem – er würde sie finden, wenn sie sich auch nur regte, das wusste sie. Seine Sinne waren soviel besser als die eines normalen Menschen und er würde ohne Zweifel ihre Bewegungen von denen eines Tieres unterscheiden können.

Ein leichter Wind wehte und trug den Geruch des Waldes zu ihr. Das dauernde Rascheln, das den Wald nie verließ, zerrte an ihren Nerven. Er könnte überall sein, versteckt in jenem Rascheln, bis er plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

Doch sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen. Jeder Muskel war angespannt, nahezu verspannt in der Kälte des Waldes.

Sie betete, dass keine wilden Tiere vorbei kamen – obwohl er vermutlich gefährlicher war, als jedes Tier, das hier im Wald herum lief, wie verboten er auch sein mochte.

Da, in der Ferne, ein Heulen. Es schien weit genug weg, aber Hermione erschauerte. Ein weiterer Windstoß traf sie und zerrte an ihren Locken, ließ sie sich mit dem Busch verfangen.

Sie unterdrückte ein Fluchen und hob die zitternden Finger, um die Strähnen aus dem Geäst zu lösen, leise, vorsichtig.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, die Haare mit einem Zauber zu lösen – aber er würde merken, wenn in seinem Umfeld Magie angewandt wurde. Das konnte sie nicht riskieren.

Und so arbeitete sie sich durch Strähne um Strähne, bis sie wieder frei war. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer kniete sie sich wieder hin und erstarrte, als ein warmer Atem ihr Ohr streifte.

„So alleine Nachts im Wald?" Seine tiefe Samtstimme traf sie wie ein Schlag und wider besseren Wissens fuhr sie hoch und floh.

Ein grollendes Lachen drang an ihr Ohr und dann traf sie ein Fluch in den Rücken, ein Stasiszauber, der sie festhielt.

Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, dass er sich ihr geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze von hinten näherte. Unwillkürlich stellen sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen und im Nacken auf.

„Wie unvorsichtig, einem bewaffneten Zauberer den Rücken zuzuwenden", schnurrte er und strich langsam um sie herum, bis er vor ihr stand und sie ihm schwachen Mondschein kaum mehr als das Glitzern seiner nachtschwarzen Augen sehen konnte. „Unvorsichtig und unartig. Was mach ich denn jetzt bloß mit dir?"

Sie konnte nichts bewegen, aber ihre Augen starrten ihn unentwegt an.

Er kam noch näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Dein Geruch verrät dich – du solltest dich nicht mit dem Wind verstecken, wenn ein wildes Tier in der Nähe ist."

Sie wusste, er meinte nicht die Werwölfe oder ähnliche. Und wenn er ihr die Chance ließ, würde sie diesen Fehler nicht wieder begehen.

Andererseits war Severus Snape nicht dafür bekannt, gnädig zu sein.

Seine Nase an ihrem Ohr fuhr langsam weiter über ihren Hals und sie erschauerte wieder, tiefer diesmal. Wieder ertönte sein Lachen.

Mit einem kurzen, gemurmelten Wort fiel die Stasis von ihr ab und seine Arme umfingen sie, küssten ihren Hals, ihr Gesicht und ihre Lippen nun heftig. Sie sträubte sich gegen ihn, obwohl alles in ihr rief, das zuzulassen.

„Gib mir noch eine Chance", bat sie flehend, doch er schnaubte nur, während seine Hände ihren Körper in Flammen setzten und sie gleichzeitig entkleideten.

„Nein. Wir haben gespielt und du hast verloren."

Eng umschlungen sanken sie auf seinen Umhang, nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls entkleidet hatte, von einem Wärmezauber umhüllt und behütet.

Endgültig und unbarmherzig murmelte seine Stimme in ihr Ohr: „Du hast verloren. Also gehe ich übers Wochenende zu der Tagung und du nimmst die Kinder, Mrs Snape."

Nun entfloh Hermione Jane Snape doch ein Lachen. „Ich spiele nie wieder mit dir Verstecken!"

Mit einem gleichgültigen Schnauben beendete er das Thema und sie widmeten sich tief im Dunkel der Nacht anderen Dingen.


End file.
